fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hektor Sidrenio
Hektor Sidrenio was Lord High Protector of The Holy Empire of Faas, former High Governor of Troizan- Gevilla, and a Prince Gevilla. He had also managed to become the very first Elemental Fire King, conjoining the three Fire weapons (Acerta, Sayon Gles, and Sargish-Tastana) to create the Tarlaxian Steel sword Marastana. Many passages will explain his entire backstory. Family and Backstory His mother was Sardenina le Troizan of Troizan-Gevilla who was arranged to marry Markov le Gevilla, her second cousin thrice removed and in-line for the throne of Faas. During the marriage, she cheated on him with various men living in nearby villages of Troizan. One of those men was Yirno (pronounced Heer-no) Sidrenio, a corn and wheat farmer working for Queen Sardenina's wheat gardens. She bore him two sons. Hektor and Achilles. Achilles died at 2 years old fom an undiagnosed disease. Hektor worked with his father in the wheat gardens until he was 11 years old, on which he was sent to a Darkheles (''an educational boarding institution intended for "bastards" and poor children ages 10-17). He graduated at 19 years old, having to repeat his first year due to bad behavior. Eventually, he managed to become Lord High Protector of Faas after decades of shady deals and prices with nobles and royals. He participated in the Battle of Gevilla and was given the title of Prince Gevilla for his services. One of those deals was with "Cardinal Marlieno", who eventually became a "friend" though the relationship was only monetary. He married Shiemi Kasatura, eldest daughter of a wealthy immigrant noble from Ayamon. He was warned at the wedding that if his wife gives birth, the child will usurp him. But he did not heed the warning. After 7 years in their marriage, Shiemi gave birth to Adrien Sidrenio. In anger at his warning being ignored, Marlieno killed Shiemi and turned Hektor into a werewolf as punishment. He told the public his wife died from a disease to hide the hideous crime. To save his son, he gave custody to Princess Pandora Ontollion (nee Gevilla). Adrien Sidrenio was christianized as Jack Ontollion. Hektor eventually saved his fortune into the Arctic and announced to the public he will live there alone forever. However, right before Cardinal Marlieno and an army of werewolves sacked the Holy Empire of Faas. Personality Hektor is an extremely ambitious man (werewolf?) who will accomplish anything he puts his mind into no matter how seemingly impossible they are. He was once very idealistic and principled. Over time, after becoming involved in the international politics of Faas, he started to become ruthless in his reign. Hektor has vast reserves of charisma, making it easy for him to manipulate weaker peoples. Despite his genius intelligence and ambition, Hektor is a notoriously flighty man. He holds deep grief inside for the death of Shiemi, growing over the centuries into an unquenchable hatred of Marlieno. It is very hard to believe they used to be friends. Stats Age: 5,431 (at start; chronologically), 47 (biologically). Species: Human (formerly), Werewolf (currently). Birthday: October 5, 2633 B.C. Height: 6'1 (Human form), 6'10 (Werewolf). Hair color: Black. Fur color: Black. Eye color: Light French Grey (Human), Black (Werewolf). Skin Color: Medium-to-Dark Brown. Birthplace: Fiyatera Audaumnus, Markeli District, Troizan-Gevilla, Holy Empire of Faas. Zodiac Sign: Libra. Omegaverse: Omega (BADASS OMEGA TO BREAK THE STEREOTYPES!) Favorite Food: Oranges or Grapes. Least Favorite food: Fish, and Game. Specific Appearance and Attire Hektor is a tall man standing at 186 cm in human form, with dark brown skin, black hair, and silver eyes. His hair is greying very slightly, marking his biological age somewhere in his mid 30's-early 50's. He was turned into a werewolf at the age of 36. He is of a lean muscular build. In werewolf form, he stands on four legs at around 6'10, growing 8/9 inches taller. His fur is black, like his hair in human form. His eyes however turn from silver to a black that glows silver in the dark. When in intermediate form, his canine teeth extend and his eyes glow silver, he goes into a hunched position, and his hands grow claws, his strength becomes stronger than a human's. He has three beauty marks: 2 below his eyes, one below his mouth. He currently wears a blue-and red used soldier uniform, with a purple gauntlet on his right hand. Non-Elemental Weapons '''Kretter Dagger: Useful for basic to intermediate fights. ' Amulet of Duplicata: Can shape-shift the wearer to another form, which is its Normal Ability. Its Secret Ability is duplicating the wearer up to six-thousand three hundred and ninety-eight times. ' Elemental Weapons '''Acerta: A whip that can summon black flames as its' Normal Ability. Black flames are the hottest and strongest of all flames, since they do not contain light. Acerta was created by the ancient magician Virgil de Paradis III, who lived around 7860 B.C. and 7821 B.C. Acerta's Secret Ability is making the wearer indestructible up to nine centuries at most. ' 'Sayón Glès: A scepter made out of an advanced version of stainless steel (known in Faas as Tarlaxian Steel, and Taarinkan as Gomeides Karmaron). This scepter can summon red flames as its' Normal Ability, making it the coolest and least powerful of all three Fire Elementals. Sayón Glès was created by the ancient magician Virgil de Paradis, who lived around 7860 B.C. and 7821 B.C. Sayón Glès's Secret Ability is making the wearer control heat up to 1890 degrees celsius. Its Secret Ability lasts for 8 decades at most. ' 'Sargish-Tastana: A sword made out of Tarlaxian Iron, an advanced version of the strongest iron. Sargish-Tastana can summon blue flames as its' Normal Ability, making it the second strongest and hottest out of all Fire Elementals. ' 'Unlike the other two, Sargish-Tastana was created by Virgil de Paradis's son Ovid de Paradis who was originally trying to create a Fire Elemental of white flames with a strong Tarlaxian Iron sword. However, instead of white flames, blue flames emerged. A disappointed Ovid threw it out of the balcony window, the sword being catched by his father, Virgil. ' '''Virgil told him this will be the last Fire Elemental to be created, naming the sword Sargish-Tastana after the village where soon-to-be Holy Empire of Faas started. Sargish-Tastana's Secret Ability is actually the most powerful of all Fire Elementals, which is creating a flame of white, casting it onto a body of matter and every single thing is demolished, this Secret Ability can be used for only 4 hours at a time, meaning this is the hardest to use. 'Hektor earned all the Fire Elementals through Jana Belgrove, he stole them from Jana for his own purposes. ' Trivia *Hektor DESPISES meats. Especially game and beef. *And he also loves eating fruits or soft serve ice cream. *Hektor is right-handed. *Hektor's first name comes from a Trojan hero of Homer's The Iliad. It means "holding fast", the name is an alternative spelling of Hector. *His surname was made up randomly, but is very similar to Sidreni, a Croation word for "anchor". His full name means "Holding Fast Anchor". *Hektor was the original owner of Acerta, winning it from a descendant of the de Paradis magicians, Sappho de Paradis IV. *Hektor's favorite color is purple, precisely the shade of pale lavender. *Hektor's least favorite color is red, mainly the very bright tomato shade. *Hektor was not born of full royal descent, but ascended to Lord High Protector of Faas. *When Marlieno and Hektor met after 2,000 years, Hektor ran away from him. In response, Marlieno called him a "coward who wishes he was brave". *Jack Ontollion is his actual son, named Adrien Sidrenio at birth. *Marlieno and Hektor's second meeting in 2822 A.D. ended up in Marlieno being wounded by Hektor through Acerta. Marlieno survived by escaping from Karmelli Palace. In 2838 A.D., Marlieno had been found by Hektor. Skills Height Comparision- The Sidrenios! BONUS Hektor- Blue. Jack- Red. Shiemi- Pink. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Anime Category:Werewolves Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Kallenaiden2134 Category:Visual Novels Category:Playable Route Characters Category:Bad Endings Category:Good Endings Category:Fighters Category:Leaders Category:Belgrove Family Members Category:Former Humans Category:Anti-Hero